


Goal

by Vivis_Heart



Series: Just Soft Enough... [10]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Hyunjin is the team's ace, Soccer AU, Sooyoung and Jinsoul are co-captains, Yerim helps out a lot, cause she has a crush but shhhhhhhh, who are also dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 23:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivis_Heart/pseuds/Vivis_Heart
Summary: Friend asked for Hyunrry AU, and this is what happened.





	Goal

**Author's Note:**

> Soft Hours [OPEN]

Feeling a nudge on her side, Hyunjin shot a confused look at her team mate. Seeing her own sister’s smirk at her was never a good sign. “What?” She asked, disregarding how rude she might sound. But she was trying to warm up, and didn’t need a distraction right now.

“That cute ball of sunshine you like is here.” Sooyoung said quite smugly, before leaving her alone to finish stretching. Hyunjin rolled her eyes before continuing with her actions. She figured that Yerim would show up again, she’s been volunteering to help after school a lot recently, but she figured it was cause she’s so nice. Who would want to be around a bunch of sweaty athletes otherwise? Shaking her head, she got up to join the others in simple passing.

Hyunjin was blissfully unaware of how much Yerim paid attention to her. The girl was absolutely smitten by her. She found everything the soccer player did to be charming, and the way her eyes lit up at the mention of bread was adorable, it reminded Yerim of how a pet would react to a treat. So she tried her best to bring something for everyone, but it was obvious that it was mainly for the team’s ace.

Carefully, Yerim brought out the last water cooler, as it was going to be one of the longer practices of the week. There was game next week, and their coach was pushing for a win. No one was really worried as this was Blockberry’s best team in years. Just as she was going to get ready to lift the cooler onto the bench, her eyes caught something she never thought she would get to see in her life.

Hyunjin’s bare abs.

The girl was lifting her shirt to wipe her face, already working up a sweat. Yerim didn’t know what to make of it, so her hands went slack and the cooler dropped with a dull thud on the grass. Luckily it didn’t fall over, but she did catch the attention of those around her. “You good, kiddo?” Jinsoul asked, raising an eyebrow as she came to help her out. With a simple yank, the cooler was lifted and placed on the bench next to the other two. “You’re not getting sick are you?” Jinsoul’s first instinct was to place the back of her hand on Yerim’s forehead, hoping she wasn’t overworking herself. It wouldn’t be the first time.

“N-no! I’m fine! Promise, I just lost my grip.” She could only hope she wasn’t blushing as hard as she hoped. Jinsoul gave her one last look, before lightly pinching her cheek. “Unnie~” She whined before the blonde let go, her signature grin back on her face as she went back to practice. Sighing in relief, Yerim went back to her duties. She could only hope she wasn’t too obvious with her gawking. 

\--

She was here again, but this time she was talking more openly with her team. The sight was nice, as this time Yerim brought a change of clothes to wear instead of their strict school uniform. Hyunjin would be lying if she didn’t miss it, but seeing her in casual clothes was a sight for sore eyes, that’s for sure. “Why don’t you go talk to her instead of giving her heart eyes?”

Scrunching her nose at the idea of talking to her crush, Hyunjin shook her head. Of course that would be Sooyoung’s suggestion, she could go up to anyone confidently and get their number. She envied that. “Are you crazy? For all I know she could be straight.” Both of them cringed at the idea, but it was still viable.

“I still think you should at least say hi to her, what’s she gonna do ignore you? She gives candy out to everyone just for existing.” As much as it sounded like an exaggeration, it was true, and it was yet another loving quality about the freshman. She was just so nice, and for what? “Just go over there, say hi, and refill your water bottle.”

Hyunjin’s eyebrow rose at the last part. Her water bottle was not empty, as she refilled it before coming to the weightroom. Before she could say anything, she watched with disgust as Sooyoung drained the contents of her bottle in one easy go, before handing it to her with a shit eating grin. She looked ridiculous with her cheeks puffed out, filled with water. With a sigh, she begrudgingly took the plastic bottle from her, and made a show of wiping the mouthpiece clean before taking a few steps towards the the cooler, and by default, Yerim.

Hearing footsteps, Yerim looked up from her phone before her eyes widened, and she stood up. Her phone nearly falling from her lap in her haste. “H-hey! Need a refill?” Yerim wanted a hole to form under her and save her from this situation. She didn’t need to be a flustered mess right not, at least not in front of Hyunjin of all people. Much to her relief, the older girl didn’t say much outside of a simple greeting and a nod before motioning to the cooler behind her. “Oh, I can fill it up for you.”

Reaching out, Yerim made to take the bottle away from her, but accidentally brushed her hand against the athlete’s own. She tried not to make a sound of surprise at the gesture, as she got it from her. Turning around she took a deep breath, before filling the bottle.  _ Just stay cool, it’s almost over. _

“How come you’re always here?” Hyunjin blurted out, the words sounding harsher than intended. “I mean helping with the soccer team. I thought you’d be busier with being on the student council and all?”

Yerim’s smile was blinding, and Hyunjin felt quite intimidated by it as she took her drink back. “You guys are so talented, I just want to support you guys. Didn’t know I needed an official reason.” It almost sounded as if she was teasing Hyunjin for her question. “I’m terrible at sports, so this is as close as I’m ever gonna get to being on a team. I hope I’m not annoying you.”

Hyunjin probably should have said something, but all she could do was shake her head. She couldn’t even say a simple ‘See you later.’ God when did she get this awkward around pretty girls? Oh well. Walking back to where the rest of her team was, Hyunjin wondered why Sooyoung was being supported by Jinsoul, groaning in pain. The idiot probably overdid herself trying to show off. As long as she was able to play there was no worry, but she knew for a fact Coach was gonna scold her after practice.

Yerim watched the other girl go, and released a sigh she didn’t know she was holding. She didn’t know what came over her, but she had a very small surge of confidence. The way Hyunjin seemed surprised by her words was worth it. She’ll take her small victory, she might even brag about it to Chaewon. Maybe there was some progress with this after all.

\--

Yerim has witnessed quite a few games, but this one was intense. She’s never seen Hyunjin so focused before, and she’d be lying if she didn’t think it was hot. The way she made quick calls, and chased after the opposite team’s attackers. She’s managed to steal the ball more than a handful of times, a cheeky grin on her smile, as she passed it to either Jiwoo or Jinsoul to score. The current score was 7-5, and even Blockberry in the lead, there was still another five minutes. Anything could happen.

The visiting team’s coach, called for a timeout, and Yerim got ready to hand out drinks. She took her job seriously, even it was pretty gross how everyone will squirt water into their mouths, only to spit it out on the ground. She understood why they did it, but it still looked quite gross, especially when a few feet away. At least no one spat it towards her. 

There wasn’t much to say, besides reminders of who to watch for, and to keep their defense high. There was a moment of debate on if someone should be subbed out or not, but with there only being a few minutes left, it was decided that Sooyoung was to stay in. Noticing a pair of eyes on her, Yerim found that it was Hyunjin looking right at her. She didn’t seem aware of how intense she was staring, as when Yerim met her gaze head on, she seemed to sputter before looking away. “What?” She asked quite out of character, paying no mind at the fact the rest of the team was watching them.

“My number.” Hyunjin pointed out, eyes once again focusing on the silly paint on her face. It was cute idea of the student council to buy face paint and allow students to really support the team with it. “On your face.” She finished lamely, ignoring the chuckles from around her. She was really bad at this.

“Oh. yeah, figured I’d support our ace player.”

Hyunjin’s face turned a bright pink, and much to her displeasure, the rest of the team ‘ooooo’d at Yerims words. If she wasn’t so flustered, she’d offer to kick their asses for being annoying. “I see.” She averted her gaze, but there was an obvious smile on her face. She felt butterflies in her stomach from Yerim’s words. She knew she was the ace of their team, but hearing it from Yerim, perfect at everything Yerim? Hyunjin had it bad.

Feeling a pat on her back, she heard Sooyoung whisper something into her ear, and as much as she wanted to push her sister away, the idea was a good one. Gathering some courage, she approached Yerim who seemed pleasantly surprised. “If we win…” Hyunjin glanced around, glad that everyone seemed to at least be pretending they weren’t listening in on them. “There’s gonna be a party, and I was wondering if you’d go..with me…” Her confidence was gone by the time she finished talking, and she couldn’t help but shift where she stood.

“Oh! I’ve never been to a high school party.” She wasn’t lying. No one has ever invited her to one. Even if she got along with everyone, she’s pretty much been dubbed as ‘too pure’ and thus people dont invite her to hang out. Maybe it would be a fun, plus if Hyunjin was gonna be there, it would be worth seeing how she was out of school. Seeing Hyunjin’s face fall, she quickly continued speaking. “But I’ll go with you!”

Hyunjin didn't think those words would effect her that much, but she couldn't help but grin regardless. “Cool,” she nodded, more to herself than anything. “Now I definitely have to win.” The fire in her eyes returned, and the whistle from the referee sounded, signaling the game was about to continue. With one last glance, Hyunjin returned to the field.

She had to win.

Within minutes of the game continuing, Sooyoung managed to get the ball, and narrowly miss getting elbowed as she sprinted to the other side of the field. She considered her options, either pass the ball to Jiwoo, or risk scoring herself. Not wanting to risk it, she passed it to the other forward who manages to push past the opposite team's defense and score a point. The crowd cheered as the score was now 8-5 with only three minutes left.

Ball already back in play, Hyunjin found herself giving chase for it, she didn't even want them to be within scoring range. Just as she was close enough to challenge the forward, she found herself falling over, tripped not by her own feet, but by number five on the other team. She knew it was intentional, but all she could do was brace herself, and hope she didn't get hurt too badly. Her left side took most of the fall, as she rolled and came to a halt on her back. She was winded sightly, but she would be alright.

A few voices could be heard, followed by a whistle and yelling. She didn't know what was going on, so she could see was Sooyoung before her, waving her hand in front of her face. Scrunching her face, she sat up and pushed her sister's hand out of her face. “I'm fine, just give me a second.” She didn't quite release her hand, as she was gonna need help up. 

Damn it.

Hyunjin already knew she was gonna be benched for the rest of the time, which sucked, but it wasn't really her call. “Did you see what happened?” She asked, finally allowing her to be helped up and escorted off the field. “She did that shit intentionally. “

“She's lucky I want that scholarship else I'd kick her ass, I'm the only one allowed to push you around.” As silly as it sounded, Sooyoung was dead serious. The only thing keeping her from punching number five right in the face was a full ride. “The nurse will check on you, and maybe talk to sunshine a bit. She looks as mad as I feel.” She chuckled a bit at that last part, making Hyunjin glance over at Yerim.

She seemed so be seething in her seat, trying to decide on it she wants to glare at the dirty player or shoot worrying glances at Hyunjin. As the two got closer to the bench, she stood up in case Hyunjin wanted to lay down for a bit. She didn't get a chance to say anything as the nurse on duty was quick to check for any real damage. Aside from light bruising and a scrape or two, she was going to be fine. As for playing, she was done for the night. It wasn't devastating news, as she knew her team would still win, but still frustrating nonetheless.

“Relax. We got this.” Sooyoung pat her shoulder, before nodding at Coach and winking at Yerim. She went back and the game resumed. A yellow card was issued and number five was also benched. Hyunjin sighed feeling a headache coming along. She just wanted to play. 

“Are you okay? That fall didn't look too good.” Yerim's voice was soft, as if worried that anything louder than that would be too much. It was sweet, but also silly as they were still at a school match where the crowd was still cheering for their team to win. All she could do was nod, too early embarrassed to face the other girl. Of course the one time she's feeling bold enough to ask her out, she gets checked to the ground and benched. 

Some Ace player she was.

“Hyunjin.”

Hearing her name like that made her look up, and Yerim was crouched before her. Staring at her with all the concern in the world. Unprepared for the sight, she felt her cheeks turn red. “It's okay. Things like this happens, even to pro players. We're still winning so don't give that bitch the satisfaction of seeing you down, okay?” This was probably the first time she's ever heard Yerim curse, and she had to admit it was pretty cute. She couldn't stop the laugh from leaving her lips. 

“Didn't think you knew how to curse, Ms.Student Council.” Somehow hearing her scoff at those words was even more hilarious. “I'm kidding,” Hyunjin pat the space beside, as she rather have the girl sitting next to her than squatting before her. “I'm sure you have a potty mouth just like Jungeun.”

Yerim couldn't help but brush their shoulders together at the tease. Hyunjin wasn't entirely wrong, but she wasn't gonna confirm or deny anything. Before she could say anything else, she felt the athlete rest her head on her shoulder and sigh. “Wish I was still out there.” It was obvious, the longing in her voice, and the tension in her body. She didn't belong on the bench, she should be out there with her team, trying her best to defend the goal. 

“Next time.”

“Huh?”

“Next time you'll finish the game.”

Hyunjin hummed but otherwise didn't say anything else. She didn't have to, and Yerim didn't seem to mind. The game ended with a victory, and as much as Hyunjin wanted to run out onto the field and celebrate with her team, her head was still killing her. Besides, being about to rest on Yerim was a victory in it's own.

Instead she watched in amusement as her sister lifted Jinsoul up as she scored the winning goal and the rest of their team hyped her up. She could feel their happiness from here. Somehow over the cheering and rowdiness of the crowd, she could still hear Yerim's words in her head.

Next time.

\--

She didn't know what to wear, and time was running out. Jinsoul said to dress comfortably, but still be herself. There was no way she could say that advice was terrible out loud without the blonde pouting. With s sigh she flopped onto her bed, clothes almost everywhere at this point.

The sound of light footfalls alerted her, but not enough to care. “You ready yet?” It was Jinsoul, her ride for the night. She was wearing jeans and a simple t-shirt with one of those cheesy American bands she liked. It was cute, and it fit her. “What the hell, Yerim? Your room is a mess.” She chastised the younger girl, as she slipped into her room.

“I can't decide on what to wear.” She was still in her at home lazy ware, complemented by a pair of Batman slippers. She looked nowhere close to going to a party in the next half hour. “Maybe I shouldn't go.” Doubt was starting to swarm her mind, she didn’t really belong there. 

Rolling her eyes at the dramatics, Jinsoul flicked her thigh, ignoring the yelp she heard. “Do your hair, I'll pick something out. Did you eat anything before I got here?” Yerim muttered some kind of reply, as she began to fix her hair, occasionally stealing a glance at the other girl as she tried to find something that fit the dress code she’d previously mentioned. “Here, comfy and cute.” 

Jinsoul was holding one her favorite oversize hoodies, one that her parents got for her from having good grades last semester, and a pair of leggings. It was simple she had to admit, something she wouldn’t mind wearing for most of the night. “Keep your tank top on in case you get too hot, then you can just take off the hoodie.” It was a good idea.

“Thanks.” Yerim nodded, as she accepted the help with putting the hoodie on, not wanting to ruin her hair. Which was in vain, as Jinsoul still ruffled her hair anyway. Huffing her quickly ran her fingers through her hair, not wanting to redo it. At least it wasn’t totally ruined. But she made sure to shoot a glare at the blonde for good measure. At least she looked a little guilty from her actions, but the shit eating grin on her face told her she wasn’t gonna apologize for it.

“Come on, Squirt. I already told your parents we’re hanging out tonight so let’s go.” Not needing to be told twice, Yerim grabbed her fully charged phone, and keys and exited her room, following the blonde downstairs to put on her shoes. She briefly noted Jinsoul going into the kitchen for a snack, and rolled her eyes at how comfortable her friend was with her home. It wasn’t a surprise, they practically grew up together so this was a second home for Jinsoul and Jungeun. 

“Is Jungeun Unnie coming too?” She asked as she used the wall to support herself, as she slipped on some simple shoes. There was no way in hell she was going to wear any dressy or opened toed shoes to a party. That’s just asking for a bad time.

“I texted her, but I guess we’ll just have to see.” The blonde shrugged taking a bite of her apple, as she took her keys out of her pocket. “We’re heading out. Goodnight!” She yelled towards the living room, where Yerim’s parents were watching tv. They simply waved the two off, not bothering to say much.  They trusted Jinsoul enough to watch their daughter.

Jinsoul’s car was cute, a small four seater in her favorite color. It was definitely safer than Jungeun’s death trap of a truck that only seated two people. With practiced ease, Yerim made herself comfortable in the passenger seat, even went as far as to tilt the seat back comfortably. Hearing a snort, she looked over to see Jinsoul shaking her head, as she turned the car on. “Comfy?” Instead of answering, Yerim just stuck her tongue out.

The ride to the party wasn’t that long, as it was a little ways out of town. The perfect place for a bunch of teenagers to be loud and get drunk. She wasn’t even sure if she wanted to drink yet, but if there was ever a time to try it, it would be tonight. “Do I need to remind you of the basics?” Jinsoul asked seriously, she wasn’t too keen on having what is essentially her little sister at a party full of animals, but she wasn’t gonna be the reason she doesn't make progress with Hyunjin.

“No, I remember everything.”

“Your phone is fully charged right, and you’ll text me if something crazy happens. I know we’re both at the same place, but I don't doubt for a second that you’ll be whisked away by our Ace the second she sees you. But please be on your guard around others, if it looks bad, don't even touch it.” With a gentle squeeze on her shoulder, Jinsoul turned the car off, and sighed before shooting the younger girl a smile. “Now relax and let's have some fun.”

The music was loud, as the two got out of the car. Teens were everywhere, hanging around the front, a couple was making out against the wall on the side of the building, and someone was greeting everyone at the front door. Shuffling closer to Jinsoul, Yerim instinctively reached for her shirt, holding it as they entered the building. It was even bigger inside, as flashing lights and music bombarded their senses. This wasn’t a house party like she’d seen on tv, this was like an undercover club.

Feeling Jinsoul stop walking, she glanced up at her, confused on why she had stopped. Instead of asking, she followed her gaze, and found the rest of the Soccer team relaxing on some makeshift seats, the crowd around them was quite massive, and sorta intimidating. They weren’t at school, and Yerim could smell alcohol. The two made their way to the obvious circle, and with some elbowing from the blonde, they made it there in record time.

“Your favorite player is here!” Jinsoul announced herself, before making her way towards Sooyoung, leaving Yerim to stand awkwardly in front of the rest of the team. That is until Hyunjin looked up from her phone, a wide smile on her face, as she motioned her over. Even going as far as to offer her seat to her. Seeing that there didn’t seem to be many seats in the area, she took the offer with a small ‘thanks.’

Yerim took in Hyunjin’s outfit, it was a pair of dark jeans and she along with most of the team was wearing their varsity jackets. She looked intimidatingly beautiful. She had to avert her gaze, or risk gawking again. “Glad you made it, thought you might have changed your mind.” Hyunjin spoke right into her ear, as the music was so loud, she was left with no choice. Yerim tried her best not to jump, and instead made to rub her own face to keep a blush from spreading across her cheeks.

“You invited me here, why would I change my mind?” Yerim replied, disregarding the fact she was indeed going to backout not even an hour ago. But she was glad she made it, getting to see Hyunjin laid back like this was a rare treat, one she wouldn’t mind seeing more often if she had it her way. She couldn’t help but bite her lip as she stole another glance at the older girl. “Is there somewhere else we can talk?” She didn’t think the request was too crazy. As much as the area was booming with life, she wasn’t really in the mood to yell just to talk to the other girl.

With a nod, Hyunjin extended her hand out to Yerim, motioning for her to grab it. She never realized the difference in size until her hand was completely engulfed by her own. Yerim didn’t mind, as Hyunjin was warm and she felt safe around her. She saw her motion towards something, before waving at her sister. Yerim noted the raised eyebrow from Jinsoul, and she made a show of patting her pocket.

Yerim didn’t expect to be lead out of the building, as Hyunjin took her out of one of the many fire exits. She expected it to be like the way she came in, but it was different and quiet. There were a couple of bonfires in the back, all being monitored by teens who weren’t drinking. She found herself being escorted to one of the less populated ones, and took a seat. “Wow.” She breathed out, as she was able to hear her own thoughts.

“It wasn’t too much for you in there was it?” Hyunjin asked, as she shrugged off her jacket, and laid it along her lap. She leaned forward a bit, allowing the fire to warm her skin. It was nice in contrast to the cool crisp night wind around them. “Figured I’d wait for you in there, but when I saw how spooked you looked, getting away from the chaos seemed like a good idea.”

The younger of the two didn’t know what to say, as she was left with no words. “This is much better, I can actually hear you clearly.” 

“That's good, I didn't want to yell into your ear. Not exactly the most fun thing to do at a party.” Hyunjin shifted a bit, trying to come up with something to say. Would be easier to talk with a drink, but in her rush to be alone with Yerim, she forgot to pick up one. “Did you want a drink? I noticed a few coolers out here as well.”

Tensing at the idea of drinking alcohol with her crush, she shook her head. She would never live it down if she did something stupid while under the influence. As if reading her mind, Hyunjin was quick to mention there were non-alcoholic options as well. “I'm just get you a soda, is that okay?”

Accepting the offer, she watched as the other girl made her way to the nearest cooler, leaving her jacket with Yerim on purpose. She took a moment to sigh and lean back, her eyes catching just the faintest twinkle in the sky. Although faint, she could still see the stars better out here than she could from her bedroom window. It was nice and if completely honest with herself, a bit romantic too. But she didn't want to read too much into the situation.

Spacing out, she didn't even realize Hyunjin came back with their drinks. A can on cola for her, and a beer for herself. “Do you want me to open it for you?” She asked, taking her spot next to Yerim, a bit closer than before.

“Thanks, I got it.” Yerim declined gently, using both hands to accept the cold drink. With quick ease, she popped the top open and took a sip, the carbonated drink was refreshing as it made her more alert. “So beer after a win, this is what you guys always do?”

“Not quite, but we've been stressed out a bit. So this is just a bit of indulging. Soo likes to party all night, I like hanging with the team after a good win. Brings us all together.” The athlete shrugs, as she takes a drink of the bitter brew. She doesn't even cringe at the taste anymore.

There was a silence that fell between the two of them, it wasn't quite awkward, but neither really knew what to say. Hyunjin found herself glancing over at the other girl, wondering if she'd said the wrong thing again, but much to her surprise she found Yerim smiling into her drink.

“You could be with your team, but invited me here to hang out with you. You're nicer than you think.”

“Hanging out is an interesting way of wording it. Thought it was more of a date when it's just two people alone.” As much as it sounded like a rest, Hyunjin's furrowed eyebrows suggested she was serious. She's never asked anyone out before.

Blinking at those words, Yerim almost couldn't believe her ears. “This is a date? Why didn't you say so earlier…Now I feel underdressed.” She didn't know why she was suddenly feeling so self conscious of what she was wearing. Sure Jinsoul picked out something nice for her to wear tonight, but are really thought it was just a simple party. Oh she felt dumb.

“You're look pretty tonight. Well you look pretty every time I see you, but like this, I can stop glancing at you.” Maybe it was the half a can on beer, but Hyunjin found herself feeling bold tonight. With a deep breath, she found herself uttering the words she's been dying to say for weeks. “I really like you, and I'm glad you're here with me.”

The last thing she expected was for Yerim to cover her face, she didn't know what to make of it. That is until she heard muffled giggles. “Oh my God.” When she dropped her hands, she could see the red on her cheeks. “You beat me to it.” She sighed before reaching out to take the athlete's free hand. “I like you too, it's kinda why I hang around so much.”

Hearing those words did nothing to calm her racing heart, and all Hyunjin could do was gently squeeze her hand before lifting it up to her lips and pressing a kiss to the back of it. “You have no idea how happy that makes me.” She was fully aware of how warm her face was, but she was more happy than anything else.

It felt as if time had slowed down for the two of them, as they were in their own la la land. Sure they could still see the building and hear the music bouncing off the walls. But here, at the bonfire, was a budding relationship. “We should probably check in with everyone. Jinsoul keeps glaring at me any time I mention you.” Hyunjin rubbed her arm awkwardly. She understood why the blonde was protective of Yerim, she felt the same urge to protect her too. “Don't wanna get on her bad side.”

Yerim chuckled. “She doesn’t have a bad side. She might scowl at you for a day or so, but she doesn't have the ability to hate anything or anyone. Unnie is a big baby.” The two walked in relative silence, as no words really needed to be exchanged. Just being around each other was enough for now, especially with Hyunjin’s hand holding onto her own so naturally, it felt right.

Hyunjin didn’t expect to find everyone where she left them, but most of them were still pretty close by. She couldn’t help the surprised look she shot her sister upon seeing Jinsoul half asleep on her lap. She made a motion, asking if she had drank tonight, but Sooyoung just shook her head and mouthed that she was just tired. How she was able to take a nap with this loud ass music was beyond her. Hyunjin didn’t miss the fond look Sooyoung gave the blonde, as she shifted on her lap. Or the small smile on Jinsoul’s face, as she snuggled closer.

Interesting.

\--

The ride to school the following Monday was interesting for Hyunjin, as she tried to balance to drinks in her lap without spilling anything. She’d been texting Yerim all weekend after the party, and managed to get her drink order between other information. She didn’t think she’d be a tea girl, but it made sense. She, much like her cranky sister, ran on high amounts of caffeine and water. With a glance at Sooyoung, she was reminded of something.

“So you and Jinsoul are a thing right?” The question probably should have been asked at a different time, as she nearly jumped on the breaks. “What the fuck? Are you trying to make me spill this all over your car?” Hyunjin’s grip was the only thing keeping the scalding hot liquid from making a mess on everything. “Soo-”

The way Sooyoung was gripping the wheel was very tense, and if she was being honest, it was freaking her out. “You can’t tell anyone.” She finally spoke, it was so low that she nearly missed it. “Hyun, I’m serious. You can’t say anything. She’s not out, and I won’t let anyone out her.” Sooyoung sounded so scared.

“I won't say anything. But how long have you two been a thing?”

“A few weeks, almost a month I think? Remember when we played spin the bottle at the last party? Well we ended up going in the closet, and I jokingly asked if she was going to kiss me, and well, she did. But she freaked out afterwards. It took so long to calm her down, ended up driving her to the park and we just talked. She’s terrified of telling her parents.”

The wave of information was a lot to take in, but with a nod, Hyunjin let the topic drop. It was hard dating someone in secret, much less someone who wasn’t out. There were things you wanted to do with your partner, but due to circumstances they couldn't.

“I was going to tell you, but it’s kinda hard to bring it up.” 

“No, you’re fine. I’m just thinking about the fact you two look great together. Aren’t you trying to go to the same college too? Was that all part of the grand plan to elope together?” It was amazing how quickly Sooyoung’s cheeks turned pink at the jest. Oh she had it just as bad as thought. “Oh my god you considered it!” Hyunjin burst into laughter, making sure not to lose her grip on the drinks. “I bet you’re whipped for her too.”

“Oh like you wouldn't push Yerim out of the way of a moving vehicle.”

Somehow the rest of the ride turned into a ‘who’s the more whipped’ contest, both agreeing to continue it at a later time, as Sooyoung parked her car. “Don’t forget that at the end of lunch, we’re meeting with the Principle. Probably gonna give us a pep talk, and remind us to study.”

The two parted ways until later, and Hyunjin was on a mission to find Yerim. She always got here pretty early, but tracking her down was always a mission in it’s own. Much to her surprise she was able to spot the girl much sooner than expected. Rushing over to her, she called out to her, grinning ear to ear at the way Yerim turned to face her.

“Morning.”

“Good morning, I got us some drinks.”

Hyunjin couldn't help but feel proud of herself, as she watched Yerim take in the now warm tea. She perked up noticeably compared to moments ago. “Did you pull an all nighter?” She couldn't help but narrow her eyes at the younger girl. She got a good night text around eleven, but based on the fact that Yerim was about to yawn for the third time since she's been standing there, she must likely didn't sleep right away.

Yerim's guilty smile was the only answer she got before taking a long, hearty sip of her drink. It was perfect, especially with how cold it was this morning. “Oh I needed this. Thank you.” Just as Hyunjin was gonna wave it off, she felt a pair of warm lips press softly against her cheek. It was brief, but it was enough for her to sputter and turn bright red. The giggles leaving Yerim's mouth was more than worth her embarrassment. “Was that okay?”

Hyunjin nodded, still trying to recover. She couldn't help but wonder what else she could do for a kiss. But hearing Yerim clear her throat, she noticed her eyebrow raised and a teasing smile on her face. “You could just ask.”

Oh.

“I said that out loud.”

“Adorably so.”

“Can we pretend I didn't say that?”

“Nope.”

Yerim laughed again, this time at the defeated look like the other girl's face. Instead of teasing her, she instead decided to boop her nose. Unexpectedly the sound that left Hyunjin's mouth was adorable. “When's the next time you're free?”

“Uh Tuesday, Thursday, and maybe Saturday. Depends on Coach for that last day. Thought you knew my schedule by now?” She couldn't resist the jab. Ever since Yerim confessed to hanging around just to get to know her, it made a lot of sense on why she was at every practice. “Why’re you asking? Trying to take me out or something?” She couldn’t help but hope that was the case. Not that she would ever admit that aloud, but she was absolutely smitten for the other girl, and often found herself thinking about the next time they can be together, even right now while she was with Yerim.

“Oh. You saw right through me.” Yerim's blunt words were doing a better job of keeping Hyunjin awake then the warm coffee she was still holding. “But I don't want to go out, I want to stay in and watch movies with you.” The last part managed to fluster the younger girl, as her cheeks turned red, even managing to climb up to her ears. Hyunjin really wanted to kiss her right then and there, it wasn't fair.

“A day in sounds nice after running around all week, maybe Friday after school? You could stay over at my place, it's usually just Soo and I since our father works at night.” It wasn't until the words finished leaving her mouth that Hyunjin realized how suggestive that sounded. “I mean just in case I do have practice Saturday, we could have at least hung out when I'm not tired. In the living room, not my room, unless you want to see my room, it's kinda messy but-”

A finger landing on her lips managed to end her embarrassing explanation. “I understood what you meant, and I'll just need to get an overnight bag and text my parents. Should I bring food or will we just order in?” 

Hyunjin waited until the finger was removed before answering. “You can bring snacks, I was gonna try and convince Soo to order pizza.” She always had a deal on her phone and loved building loyalty points to her favorite places. It wouldn't be too hard to convince her, it was for the greater good anyway. The greater good being Yerim's smile.

“So Friday will just be us?”

“Most likely.”

“Perfect.”

\--

It wasn't a surprise that the week went by fairly quickly. Between studying and practices, the two barely had any time to exchange words, mainly relying on text messages and brief, yet amusing video calls. It always ended with one of them falling asleep on the other, usually Yerim. Hyunjin didn't mind, as she ended up with cute screenshots of the girl, her most recent phone background was of Yerim cuddled up around various stuffed animals.

With Coach in a good mood, Saturday was an off day which fit perfectly for Hyunjin since she's be able to spend Friday night and late Saturday with her soon to be girlfriend. She figured with them being alone later that day, it would be the perfect time to ask. Much to her displeasure, Sooyoung was being annoying, teasing her for having motivation for cleaning her room. She was one to talk, at least Hyunjin could see her floor.

She wanted everything to be perfect.

After a lot of negotiating and trading of chores, Hyunjin managed to convince Sooyoung to drive both herself and Yerim home, before Sooyoung went back out to party. The ride home was only a little awkward since Sooyoung wanted to know how their relationship was going much to her sister’s embarrassment. Yerim simply giggled, but never let go of her hand. Hyunjin swore she would get revenge on the other girl later, the next time she saw Jinsoul, she was going to be obviously clingy.

Before they knew it, they were pulling up to the Kim household, and Yerim squeezed her hand one more time before they got out Sooyoung’s car, Hyunjin offering to carry both her and Yerim’s bag. Sooyoung nodded at her, as it was the right action. As much as she loved being a flirt, Sooyoung insisted that Hyunjin be the chivarious type. That’s how she was gonna win her girl over, besides being a hot jock of course. She purposely took her time going into the home, to let the lovebirds have a moment alone. She would be lying if she said she didn’t envy them. She wished she could be open like this with her girl. But they were stuck sneaking around, all because of her close minded parents.

Sighing, she couldn’t help but pull out her phone and shoot her girlfriend a text. They planned on going out later tonight and just enjoy each others company, even if it involved other members of the team. It wasn’t a big deal, she loved her friends, but sometimes you just wanna cuddle your girl, alone. Waving at the two lovebirds, Sooyoung escaped to her room to rest.

Taking in the home, Yerim was surprised at the fact it was so big and warm. Her home wasn't quite this big, and it was awkward at times, but it was still home. But she could tell from just glancing around this place was always full of life. From the photos over the fireplace, to the silly drawings on the wall. Stepping closer she could tell these were old and faded, but still proudly on display. Hearing a grone, Yerim turned around to see Hyunjin clearly embarrassed at the pictures. “I told Dad to take these down, but he refuses.”

“They’re cute, did you draw all of them?”

“Some. The better ones belong to Sooyoung. Everything she did, I wanted to do.”

It sounded like typical sibling behavior. Even if she was an only child, Yerim often found herself copying not only Jinsoul, but Jungeun as well. She got a mix of both their good and bad traits. “Do you still draw?” Her eyes lingered on a stick figure family photo, noting there was only three members on it.

“No time. Once I started doing soccer, I never have time to do anything besides train.” There wasn’t any trace of regret in her voice, Yerim understood how much she loved the sport, and how passionate she was about it. “I wasn’t that good anyway.” She shrugged.

Humming, Yerim allowed her fingers to lightly trace the artwork. “I think they look good, but that's just me.” She turned her gaze to the athlete, and had to stifle a gasp as she boldly took a step closer. There was a determined look on her face, just like when she was planning to steal the ball while on the field. Yerim could feel her face warm up, as she caught Hyunjin licking her lips before she spoke.

“Can I kiss you?”

Hyunjin wasn't in any better shape, as her ears burned. She didn't know what came over her, but the urge to just kiss the younger girl was too much. Having her standing in her living room, alone, it was too perfect of a chance.

“Yes.” Yerim breathed out, as she leaned closer. There was still a small gap between them, but it was quickly closed by Hyunjin's eager lips. Both their eyes closed as they finally long awaited kiss. Pulling back was hard for Hyunjin, as she wanted nothing more than to lose herself to those addicting lips, but she'd never live down the embarrassment of Sooyoung walking in on them, so instead she kissed Yerim's cheeks and her forehead before moving back just a bit, but very much unwillingly to release Yerim from her grasp. 

Yerim on the other hand still had her eyes closed throughout the whole experience and feared that upon opening her eyes, she'll just find herself awakening from a dream. “That really happened right? You kissed me.” She heard Hyunjin chuckle, as she opened her eyes. “This isn't a dream?”

“Oh no this is definitely a dream. How often do you dream of me, Yerim?” Hyunjin couldn't help but raise her eyebrow in a teasing manner, thriving off the fact that she seemed even more embarrassed of the situation. “I'm joking, Princess.”

“Princess? Didn't think you were one for sappy terms of endearment.”

“You don't like it?”

“No, I think it's cute. You're cute.”

Their banter ended with another kiss, both of them smiling through it, and ended with small, breathy giggles. No words could express their joy of just being with each other.

Much to Yerim's amusement, she managed to ask Hyunjin to be her girlfriend before she could muster up the courage. It was just the two of them in the living room, a box of pizza on the table before them, and both of them in comfy clothing. The younger of the two asked so casually that, Hyunjin barely had time to answer before she was once again being kissed. She managed to slip ‘yes’ out between returning the gesture.

With Sooyoung out, she had no problem being more affectionate, something Yerim caught onto an hour into her sister leaving, and instead of teasing her, simply let the athlete lean on her. Despite how much she pushes herself in the gym and on the field, she was still very soft with only the briefest hints of muscle. It was a nice, yet surprising contrast.

“Yerim.”

“Hmm?”

She felt Hyunjin shift, as she tilted her head up, completely ignoring the movie they were watching. She's seen it plenty of times to know it wasn't an important scene. This was way more important, and with her heart beating so fast, she thought it was going to burst out of her chest. “I'm glad you're here with me.” She really meant it, she was head over heels for Yerim, and wouldn't mind spending every day proving it to her.

The bright smile that spread across Yerim's face was more than enough proof that her words had an effect on her, and she was glad she spoke her mind. “I'm glad I'm here too. I really like you.”

Hyunjin returned the smile, before going back to how she was comfortably resting her head on the other girl's shoulder. “Cool. Can you tell Soul to stop threatening me everyday?”

“Wait-” Yerim blinked rapidly at what she was told. “She's doing what?” A quick recap of Jinsoul's friendly reminders was enough to have her wanting to call the older blonde and chew her out for meddling. “How dare she...I've got something planned for her. I'm so sorry, Baby. If I had known sooner I would have dealt that it sooner.” She hugged Hyunjin closer, unaware of how badly the pet name she just dropped was affecting her.

“It's okay!” She squeaked, trying to calm down. But all was in vain, as her brain kept replaying it. She could feel the heat coming off her face, she needs to work on not being so flustered all the time.

\--

There was something very satisfying about watching Yerim put things away in her locker, dressed in their usual uniform but with one added addition. Her varsity jacket was resting comfortably in her shoulders. She was no match to the pretty girl's puppy dog eyes on wearing it the day of the team's next match. Usually it was the players who wear them on game day, but Yerim wearing Hyunjin's was definitely getting second glances, a lot of knowing looks as well.

Approaching her girlfriend, she managed to help her just in time to avoid making a mess of the floor. “You should seriously clean your locker.” She teased. This was probably the most surprising detail about Yerim. Her locker was chaotic, but she seemed to be about to find her things quite easily.

“Maybe when we go on break, but until then, the mess stays.” She huffed before closing it, and securing the lock with practiced ease. The sight gust managed to move her hair around, and with her free hand Hyunjin fixed it. She's always wanted to do that. “Thanks.”

“Can I walk you to class?” 

“You don't have to ask.”

“Maybe I want to.”

Their banter continued all the way down the hallway, ignoring everyone else around them. The two were in their own little world, as they talked about assignments coming up, and tonight's game. “I'm thinking about making something for the team, is anymore allergic to nuts?”

Hyunjin hummed, trying to think. She was sure no one was, but she'd ask around just in case. “I'll ask Soo to check, she gets answers faster than me. Co-Captain perks.”

“Awesome. I found a new recipe online, and I've been dying to try it.” Any time Yerim tries something new, it meant the team was getting fed. Hyunjin's stomach grumbled at the idea of freshly made goods, especially knowing her girlfriend made it. “I'll make a couple of other things just in case. Maybe I'll be able to convince Jungie to transport it. She owes me a favor.”

It's always amusing to hear Yerim talk about Jungeun, especially with her cute nickname for her. She comes off as so tough and intimidating, she even mouths off and gets into fights, but at the end of the day she'd always be ready to help Yerim with anything. She could respect that.

“Did you hear the last thing I said?”

Hyunjin smiled because she was caught spacing off, and was gently shoved for it. “Sorry, I got distracted by your voice. It's very soothing.”

“Nice save.”


End file.
